Hate is Truly Love
by MagistrixxErona
Summary: When Hermione has a crush on Draco and gets informed something shocking, how will Draco react? Takes place in sixth year of Hogwarts.


Hi everyone! This is my first ever story on this account and my first Harry Potter fanfic! I'm so excited! I hope you all like it, and this will be a one shot so I hope you review and send in any requests you may have! Oh, and keep in mind that Harry and Ginny are together but Ron and Hermione aren't. Now let's get on with this very fluffy and romantic Dramione story...heh heh.

 **Hate is Truly Love**

 **Hermione's POV**

"I can't believe Snape took away 10 points from Gryffindor just because I dropped a glass vial on the floor. I mean, it was just a bloody accident!" Ron spit.

"Ron, that was literally a vial full of crushed up cupid crystals! It's really hard to crush those crystals!" Harry laughed.

"Well I'm sorry that sometimes I'm accident prone!" Ron snarled looking at Harry.

I laughed at Ron as we walked into the Great Hall for dinner. I heard the chattering of many young witches and wizards, also the snickering of Draco Malfoy as we passed the Slytherin table.

We sat down at the table we were actually welcomed at and smiled at one another, ignoring the rude comments coming out of Malfoy's stupid mouth but still wishing that he would say it to my face so I could get lost in those pretty gray eyes yet again.

I felt a soft tap on my shoulder and turned around just to see Ginny's blinding smile. A sight that was a pleasant one for almost all of us, especially Harry. Ginny blew a kiss to Harry and he blushed, as she took the spot next to me.

I hugged her tightly as she took a bite of her food.

"So 'Mione, did you gain any points for Gryffindor with your Confusing Concoction? I couldn't hear because of course Professor Snape moved my seat right next to Malfoy and you know him…," Ginny sighed.

"Only 15. But he should have been more generous since-," I started, ignoring the conversation of Malfoy, but was interrupted by a familiar squeal.

"Hey Hermione," the voice, belonging to Padma, said dreamily.

"Hello?" I said, not expecting for her to interrupt my conversation with Ginny.

"Viktor Krum is still into you. Parvati told me, Lavender told her, and Cho told Lavender…"

"Just what did Krum say that made you think this?" I asked Padma getting annoyed with her trailing off.

"He wants to ask you out!"

I was surprised. Viktor Krum was totally over me - at least that was what I thought.

Padma squealed again and ran away. I was in utter confusion as to what I should do. My mind was rushing and I remembered what had happened a few days earlier.

 _I walked down the corridor halls trying to get the fact that I was harboring feelings for a certain blonde boy out of my mind. When I was in Defense Against the Dark Arts class, I noticed him talking to one of his friends. He looked handsome, laughing and being nice to one of his friends. I wished that he would be nicer to me as well. I sighed and continued to walk down the hall but was stopped when I dropped my books right in front of someone's feet._

" _Clumsy much, Granger?" Malfoy laughed._

 _I admired his beautiful eyes and the way he laughed. That's when I knew that I was falling hard for Draco Malfoy, the boy that had been bullying me all throughout my years here at Hogwarts. Now that I had came to terms with it, I was wondering what the future held for my sixth year here at Hogwarts._

Ginny, who had a shocked look on her face, turned to me.

"Accept! You haven't dated in forever! C'mon Hermione!" she whined.

"Maybe!" I smiled, looking off in the distance. When I was, I caught sight of Malfoy looking at me with a slight anger in his eyes.

He had been looking at me like that for a long time, until we were all dismissed from the Great Hall.

I stood with Ginny as we left Harry and Ron to go back to the girls' dorms. Ginny and I linked arms as we conversed more about Krum until I accidentally bumped into something warm and hard. Slowly looking up, I could see the robe belonging to a Slytherin and hoped to Merlin that it wasn't who I thought it was, but of course it was.

"Watch where you're going Granger!" Malfoy glared.

Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes, "It was just an accident, Malfoy."

Draco looked down at tiny, little, red-haired innocent Ginny below him and smirked.

"So you have a little friend to protect you, huh Granger?" he asked.

I was fed up with this pureblood jerk, even though his minty breath was very tantalizing.

"Yes, I do. And I doubt none of the boys in your little posse would do anything to protect you now would they, Malfoy?"

He walked over to me and looked me down. Then smirking he leaned down so he could look into my eyes. I was met with his pure gray eyes yet again. That's when I realized that his eyes were my only weak point.

"I bet they would. And the only reason Weasley here is protecting you is because she's snogging Potter. Wouldn't want to make a bad impression, Weasley?" He asked sarcastically.

Ginny gulped. He walked away as he left Ginny and I standing there. I gritted my teeth and walked right after him.

"Don't bring Ginny into this! She's sweet and kind unlike you, you filthy cockroach! I hate you, Draco Malfoy!" I yelled after him.

He stopped in his tracks. Draco continued to stand there for who knows how long and it started to scare me.

"Didn't you hear me the first time Malfoy? I don't like having to repeat myself! I hate you!" I said again, even louder this time.

That's when Malfoy turned around and pushed one of his friends aside.

"You stupid mudblood. Haven't you learned already to stop talking back to me?" He asked.

"I don't follow directions from someone who's not relevant to me," I whispered.

Deep in his eyes, I could see hurt. It looked like he flinched, yet I have no idea why. We stayed like this for a few moments, just staring deep into each other's eyes. Until finally I heard what sounded like an annoyed sigh come from Malfoy as he grabbed my wrist and started to drag me down the hall.

"Malfoy! Let go of me! You're hurting my wrist! Let go! Draco!" I shouted.

It seemed like when I said his name, the fuse that erupted inside of him calmed down as he loosened the grip on my wrist and shoved me in an abandoned classroom.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked as he locked the door.

"What's wrong with me? What about you, huh? Don't just say you hate a person so easily!" He yelled.

My mind went blank. What did he mean by this?

"Why can't I? It's you we are talking about here!" I shouted.

His grasp returned to my wrist as he shoved me to the wall and kissed me eagerly. I tried to push him away remembering the conversation we just had, but then realized that my crush was kissing me. I kissed back and wrapped my arms around him, pushing into him. Running my fingers through his platinum blonde hair made me feel in place. We explored more of each other as he put his arms around my waist. I kissed him even harder until he broke the kiss.

He smirked when he realized I still wanted the warmth of his lips on top of mine.

"So don't say that you hate me. It's the complete opposite when I'm talking about you Hermione."

I blushed when he said my first name instead of his usual go-to "Granger".

"I love you Hermione, and I get it if you don't like me back. I overheard about Krum and I couldn't-," he started.

"Don't worry Draco. I love you, too. I have for awhile now."

He smirked as his lips met mine again and they were ready to rejoice for awhile now.

 _Hello everyone, I am back! Oof that took so long to write (like literally 2 hours) but it's definitely worth it *insert googly eyes and with a weird drooly mouth here*. Please review and let me know what you thought about this story, I hope to write even more Dramione stories and even Sevmione if you guys would like! Thanks again, and see you soon!_


End file.
